Dark ride vehicle systems have typically relied on “zone logic” type systems, where position around the track is defined by a zone area. The system knows which zones are occupied by vehicles but not where in the zone the vehicle is. Spacing the vehicle so that an empty zone is between each vehicle ultimately helps ensure that the ride vehicles do not collide with each other.
The zone logic approach is effective, but ultimately results in inefficient design of a dark ride vehicle system. Considerable effort is required to ensure that the zones are properly placed along the ride vehicle path, and final installation and programming may be inhibited due to the zone definitions. In addition, operation of the attraction containing the dark ride vehicle systems is inefficient due to the limitations of the zone logic approach. For example, the precise location of the ride vehicles is not known with a zone logic system, so the control system must take into account a large variance of position, thus limiting the error and recovery modes available for safe operation.
Although discussed below in terms of a dark ride system, the invention is equally applicable to other instances of multiple computer controlled vehicles on a path, such as with driverless automobiles or the like.